The present invention generally relates to a facsimile machine, and more particularly to a facsimile machine which accommodates a plurality of lines.
Conventionally, a facsimile machine which accommodates a plurality of lines, such as a plurality of extensions, an extension and an outside line, and a plurality of outside lines, has been put to practical use. Then, the conventional facsimile machine selects arbitrarily one of the lines and transmits image information via the selected line.
When the conventional facsimile machine described above receives a new call via another line during the transmission of the image information via the selected line, it is impossible to answer this call so that the calling continues. Thus, in a calling facsimile which sends the call in accordance with a manual operation, it is impossible to know the state of the facsimile which receives the call as has been described above so that it is necessary for an operator of the calling facsimile to wait for a long time. In addition, the operator of the calling facsimile is not capable of knowing when the facsimile which receives the call has completed the transmitting of the image information.